


X-Mas and (Not quite secret) secret Santa

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Love Confessions, Rating May Change, Secret Santa, Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: A few chapters, a few one shots, a few couples... so perhaps everything for X-mas...There will be Hermione and a teacher whom had stole her heart....There will be a witch who can't think about a logical reason to fell in love on a day she doesn't even celebrate...And there will be two people on a Dating site...Or: just a few couples... a few stories...There will be more chapters....One Chapter - one couple
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Jadis | The White Witch/Susan Pevensie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Hermione/Narcissa

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is in his third year, Hermione in her last year, and Narcissa is teaching potions...

Secret Santa... Hermione always thought, that was just a muggle thing, but when Dumbledore suggested it at the 1st of December, she was looking at the teacher's table... there she was... their teacher for potions, the woman who stole Hermione's heart, and the mother of a third year Slytherin, whom had called her mudblood last year, only to got admonished by his mother... 

Draco had had apologized to Hermione the same evening, and she remember the wink from Narcissa Black, when she had been looking up at the teacher's table... 

During their summer holidays Hermione had written a letter to Narcissa, to ask her about an essay... she had been curious, whether the woman would even help her, and what was not even in her imagination... Narcissa had sent her three books of her private libray, in whose Hermione could have had found eberything she had been in need for... of course Hermione had sent the books back to Narcissa, and received everything for her seventh year at Hogwarts, with a small note:

_ "Don't even think about sending them back to me, pay for them, nor tell me, that I shouldn't have had done this. Just take it..." _

Hermione smirked at those memories, and when the huge jar with names floated over to her, she was scared... she wanted to pick her name... she pulled out a piece of parchment, and unfolded it.

_ "Ronald Weasley..." _

Perhaps her worst nightmare...

She sighed, and burned the piece of parchment, like many others did, and spend the next few days thinking about a present for Ron... what wasn't that hard actually... 

It were only a few days till Christmas, and she had had bought Ron a Remembrall, and she placed a letter in front of Narcissa's door...

*~•~*

After her divorce with Lucius a few years ago, she wanted to do something new... something she wouldn't have had ever imagined: teaching... 

" _Why not..."_ she had had thought, and started at Hogwarts when Draco came in his first year, and it was the best decision, she had have ever made...

She could say, she hated a few students... lazy students... those whom forget their homeworks twenty times a month... that's the reason, why she had had started to look in their minds, and in her second year, she started to take points for every laziness...

She had fun in teaching, but she never would have thought about to find love in Hogwarts... it was something so... odd, because it was a student whom she was attracted to... sure she would be 18 now, but still... she often watched her... she often winked at her... she had smirked wide, when Hermione's letter came during the summer holidays, in which she had asked her about help with Herbology, and Narcissa still laughed a bit about that letter... it was just so cute...

Narcissa had had given her three books, and also everything else, Hermione would need in her last year.

She knew how pathetic it was to walk down Diagon Alley and wait for the first seventh year students to show up with their lists so she could look at them, but it was worth it ... at least in her opinion...

And then Dumbledore brought up the idea of secret santa... and there it was... in the finest handwriting, Narcissa had ever saw.

_ "Hermione Granger" _

she burned the name, tried to look at Hermione, but the young witch had closed her mind, and she was damn good at it... or perhaps it was just Narcissa, who didn't really wanted to look in her mind...

After her last lesson a few days later, she found a letter in front of her door... she took it inside, sat down in her chair, and opened it...

_*~•~*_

_"You are always the pure perfection..._

_you are always so damn beatiful, strong,... and arrogant, but not in a bad way..._

_I kind of like this Arrogance on you, because I fell in love with that arrogant person... as odd as it sounds..._

_I fell in love with your appereance... with your "Queen-like" being..._

_I know it sounds really fucked up stupid..._

_I know I should not have those feelings..._

_I know I'm just an 18 year old Gryffindor, but weren't there glances? Winks? Touches of our fingers?_

_I hated the idea of Secret Santa... I always thought, it's just a muggle thing..._

_I was afraid of not picking up your name out of that jar, and the same time, I was so afraid of picking out your name, because I wouldn't have had the slightest idea, what I should give you..._

_Well... not really "not the slightest idea", I would have invite you to a nice dinner, but then I would have asked myself, whether it's enough for you..._

_Perhaps I would have been too scared, to keep the paper with your name..._

_Yours_

_\- (I guess, not so secret) Secret Santa..."_

*~•~*

Narcissa smirked, and stroke away a single tear, whispering to herself: ,,Hermione Granger, you are thinking far... far too much..."

*~•~*

When Hermione woke up on Christmas day, she found a little green box next to her head... she rubbed her eyes, sat up, and opened the box in curousity. Inside of the Box was a Cork, and a note in a perfectly neat handwriting:

_"This Cork belongs to the Bottle of Wine, I would like to drink with you tonight... you "I'm just an 18 year old witch, who has to overthink everything"..._

_-x"_

_"Ps: This is not your present... yes... I do have something for you... but I dare you to think too much about this tonight, or I swear to Salazar, I'll be waiting in front of that fat Lady with my wand in my hand to tie you as soon as you're outside of that picture..."_

_**THE END..**._


	2. Emma/Regina

A few weeks ago, Emma signed in on a dating site, and despite those sites were never her thing, she had found someone, who could talk with her, without stupid Questions like: _“How big are your tits?“_ Or other things like: _“I’m gonna fuck your big Tits, until I’ll come on your face…“_

She had read all those stuff, and a few of those messages were really disgusting, is she hadn’t opened many messages for a long time.

But since she was writing with that woman since those few weeks now, she could be really open to chat with that strange woman… she could talk with her about her private life, everything, and also about her crush…

_“She is my teacher…“_

She had written, and the answer was just:

_“So? If you’re of age, it’s not thaaaat problem… in my opinion…“_

Emma laughed, and wrote back, that said teacher hates her, and that she knows that… and also that she couldn’t even disagree with her… she told her, that she wasn’t always fair to her teacher, and the stranger wrote back:

_“Try to talk to her… I’m going to tell you what… I am also a teacher, and sometimes we forget, that we also were young students once… we forget how it was for us, to be the new one, for example… we often forget, what it means, if someone had had a bad background… that’s sometimes the mistake of us teachers… we often don’t see what’s behind the student`s behavior… we only see: there’s the student, there’s the classroom; there’s the door, and that’s it… but the second problem is also, that some people don’t want our help,, even if we are offering help…“_

_“I think you can’t have eyes everywhere, and that’s what we students don’t see… we only see the teacher in you… sometimes we hate you… sometimes we really like you… sometimes you are somewhere between… and then… sometimes… we have a crush on you… I think neither student nor teacher is in every way perfect… I think… we all are making mistakes…“_

Emma looked at their chat, and perhaps it’s time to be nicer to Regina… during the next days she tried to be more polite to Regina, and that one day, she thought for a moment that her efforts were completely in vain, until she got a small smirk, and a wink from Regina… she had smirked back, and it felt… damn good.

,,Ms Mills…?“ She asked after the last lesson, and regina looked up at her. ,,I wanted to apologize…“

Regina smiled, and took a deep breath, before she said: ,,I already forgave you, Emma…“

,,Why…? I mean… I called you an arrogant bitch…“

,,People called me worse, Swan… besides… we all are making mistakes…“

Emma blushed uncontrollably when Regina said exactly, what she had written to her online contact, and she looked in Regina’s eyes.

She didn’t know what it was, but Regina smirked even wider, leaned in, and whispered in Emma’s ear: ,,I was hoping it’s you…“

,,What…? I… I mean… what are we doing now…?“ Emma asked, and Regina reached out her hand: ,,Gimme your phone…“ and Emma pulled out her phone, and gave it her teacher.

,,No one can know…“ she whispered, while she tapped her number in Emma’s phone…

_“How did you find out, by the way?“_ Emma wrote later that day, and Regina wrote back almost immediately:

_“Call it intuition… at least after you’ve blushed that hard, after I’ve said the same, as you’ve written…“_

**E:** _“It wasn’t that hard…“_

**R:** _“Oh yes it was really hard… and it was cute…“_

**E:** _“Why me…?“_

**R:** _“Because you’re not that arrogant student, you are trying to be… and I think you really need to talk about, whatever you’re hiding from.“_

**E:** _“I’m trying to hate you… but… I don’t know, it seems my heart is yelling at me, how stupid I am…“_

**R:** _“You are not stupid, Emma. That’s… somehow normal, I mean, I also tried it, and it doesn’t work… I like you Emma… a lot. But I want to know the real Emma… can you try that? Can you do that…?“_

**E:** _“Yes...“_

Over the next weeks and moths their student-teacher relationship went better and better, and they even builded up a friendship, with the one and the other wink… the one and the other touch of their fingers… the one and the other… smack on each other’s butt…

It was a few days before Christmas, when another teacher of them came up with that "Secret Santa" - Thing, and Emma hated it from the first moment, until she heard, that their teachers` names are also in the jar with names... she crossed her fingers, and almost screamed, when her piece of paper said exactly, what she was hoping for:

_"Regina Mills"_

**E:** _“I hate Christmas…“_

**R:** _“Good morning to you too, Darling…“_

**E:** _“Who’s your shitty secret Santa?“_

**R:** _“Sweetheart, if I would tell you that, it would not be called Secret Santa…“_

**E:** _“Bite me… but just out of curiosity… do you prefer leather or silver… let’s say… when it comes to jewelry…“_

**R:** _“Leather… also just out of curiosity… and somehow this question is justified, do you eat meat?“_

**E:** _“Despite the fact 90% of this class is vegan… yes. I am eating meat. Why?“_

**R:** _“Be at my house Saturday at 7pm…“_

**E:** _“Saturday is Christmas…“_

**R:** _“Yes. And I want to spend this day with my Girlfriend… just me and you… in my house…“_

**_THE END..._ **


	3. Susan/Jadis

It’s been over a year now, since Jadis and Aslan had made the agreement, that they won’t have to fight, because of a little child, and because of a Prophecy that includes four kids. They splittet Narnia in two sides, so Jadis could have her own kingdom, and as much ice and snow as she want… at least those were Aslan’s words…

Susan and her Siblings were living in Cair Paravel, and Susan was reading every book in the castle, but over the months she got bored, so she took herself one of their horses, and went out for a ride… and Narnia was really beautiful, but she wanted to see more, so after another two months, she crossed the invisible line into the winter’s world…

After her third day she entered the castle… she wasn’t sure what Jadis would say, but she had to try it at least… she wanted to try it… there were no wolfs, no dwarfs, just… nothing… every step of her´s echoed through the huge throne hall… she went upstairs, and found Jadis standing in a huge window, and before she was able to say something, Jadis asked: ,,With what do I deserve this honor?!“ without turning around. Susan entered the room, that appeared to be Jadis´ private rooms, and stopped next to the witch.

,,Where are your wolfs?“

,,Somewhere in the woods… they don’t have a reason anymore to stay in my castle… especially after Maugrimm had had found a female.“

,,He was an Alpha, wasn’t he?“

,,Yes…“

,,So… you are alone in this huge castle…?“

,,Why do you even care…?“

,,Because it’s Christmas…“

,,On your side perhaps, little Queen.“

,,I’m not a Queen, and you know that… we are just live in a fucking huge castle…“ Susan said, and saw a tiny smirk on the witch’s lips, before she said: ,,You know… I also live in a… how do you call it? Fucking huge castle…?“

,,Yes... but nobody should be alone at Christmas..." Jadis laughed at that and turned to Susan. They looked each other in the eyes until the witch said: ,,You're wasting your time little... not a queen."

,,Susan... my name is Susan, and why are you so cold and angry?! No one won or lost this battle and you agreed to this agreement.“

Jadis sighed: ,,They don’t call me witch for nothing, Susan. A witch takes a Prophecy really serious, because it is serious. Yes, I didn’t wanted that war either… at least not really, because… believe it or not, I also have a family. My wolfs are my family, and it doesn’t matter where they are at the moment, but I… I would have been scared about every single wolf, if we would have had fight against each other.“

,,So… you…“ Susan started, and Jadis interrupted her: ,,I’ve had had a task, Susan!“

,,A task?! Your task… your plan was it to kill us all, because of Edmunds betrayal!“ Susan shot back. ,,He was a child… he is still a child, who wants to be a Knight, but he was a child, when he betrayed us! You said, your wolfs were your family, you say your wolfs are your family! Would you kill one of them, because they make a mistake?!“

Jadis gasped in slight shock… no one had ever talk to her like that, but she didn’t saw fear in Susan´s eyes… she saw only strength, and that was definitely something she liked…

,,Alright… let´s talk about that stupid Christmas-thing of yours… and why you don’t celebrate it with your family…“

,,Because Peter is talking about England the whole time, Edmund is talking about how stupid everything here in Narnia is, and Lucy is the only one who has her fun with some Dryads…“

,,And you are having some small talk with the evil white witch.“

,,I don’t think, you are that evil…“

,,You don’t know me…“ Jadis said, and they were standing next to each other for a long time, and neither of them wanted for the other to leave, nor to say something… when it went darker and colder, Jadis went to her bed, and placed a very thick ice bear fur over Susan’s back…

,,Do you-“ Susan started, but Jadis placed a finger on her own lips, before she whispered: ,,How’s your world? Especially at night…?“

,,Loud… it depends on the city…“ Susan said, and started talking about her world, while she followed Jadis out of the room after a while, and took the offered wine without Jadis interrupted her…

But she sent Susan home to her family after two days, and the moment she arrived back at Cair Paravel, Peter almost yelled at her, that she isn’t allowed to go back to Jadis ever again… but she did… twice in a month she went over to Jadis, got a cold after her third visit, and went back to her again… twice a month… twice a week… until she stood in Jadis` castle for days… they were talking, reading, and Susan finally managed to make Jadis laugh…

,,What are the others say, that you are still coming back to me…?“ Jadis asked after two years of Susan’s return to her, and Susan sighed: ,,Lucy asked, whether she can come with me sometime, or whether you would like to come to us… Peter has mixed feelings, and Edmund don’t talk to me.“

Jadis shook her head: ,,They are your family and act like strangers… but about coming to Cair Paravel… I’m not sure… I mean, I would do it for you…“

,,Really…?! For me?“

,,Your are coming to me since two years now, Susan… and every day I’m standing here and wait for you.“ Susan blushed heavily… none of them said a single word, until Susan said: ,,How about tomorrow… it’s Christmas tomorrow…“

Jadis sighed, and wrapped an arm around Susan’s shoulders, kissed her temple and whispered: ,,Alright…“

,,Are you fucking kidding me??!! It’s Christmas, and you are bringing HER… in… our castle??!!“ Peter almost bursted out the next day, when Jadis stood next to Susan in Cair Paravel.

,,Peter!“ Susan raised her voice, taking Jadis´ hand. ,,Christmas is for family… and I… I love her Peter, I don’t care if you can handle that… I don’t care what you are thinking about that right now, but she is a part of my family! She was more there for me during the last two years, than my own brothers!“

Lucy looked at Jadis, and took a step forward, saying: ,,I believe Christmas is also for forgiving, and you didn’t kill Edmund… and I would like to know you a bit better… and…“ she blushed hard…

,,I have a question…“

Jadis knelt down, Lucy stepped closer to her, and whispered something in her ear… Jadis laughed, stood up again, and went outside, followed by Lucy.

Susan, Peter and Edmund followed them, Jadis placed her hand on the ground, and it started snowing in the small court yard of their castle… Lucy laughed, and Edmund whispered: ,,Fuck off…“ before he ran outside. Peter tried to stop him, but also Susan went outside, and they all started playing in the snow… even some of the fauns, whom living in the castle came by. They all stopped dead, when a snow ball hits Jadis in her face… she turned her head at the faun, who took a few shivering steps backwards, she smirked, and moved her hand a bit, before a huge snow ball hits him.

Susan laughed out loud, and they spend the rest of the day outside, until Peter finally stood next to Jadis, whispering: ,,When you hurt her… I’m going to kill you…“

,,I do not hurt whom I love. Little King.“

,,I´m not a king…“

,,Then stop acting like one.“ she said a bit harsher, looking at him. ,,Your sister made it perfectly clear… it is Christmas, and it doesn’t matter, whether I do celebrate Christmas or just for Susan, even your little brother is having fun, and doesn’t act like a stubborn child. And I imprisoned him. You should be happy for your sister, that she can having fun, and also for Susan, that she found love…“

He nodded slowly after a while…

,,I´m sorry…“

,,It’s alright…“ she whispered back…

_***THE END...*** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS... MERRY X-MAS... WHATEVER YOU GUYS ARE CELEBRATING (OR NOT)... BUT THE MOST IMPORTANT THING... SHOW CORONA THE FINGER...


	4. Narcissa/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-No magic
> 
> Hermione is a young college student, and Narcissa wasn't only her teacher... she was one of Hermione´s best friends, and it could be, that Hermione had had a little crush on her...
> 
> And perhaps Narcissa is feeling the same...

,,You know..." Hermione jumped slightly at the voice of Narcissa Black, whom leads the class for french literature at the college, Hermione was going, but she didn't turned around.

,,I thought we are over with that "I'm ignoring my teacher, because she is a cold, arrogant, strict Bitch" Bullshit..." Narcissa begun, and Hermione turned around to her. She was standing with crossed arms at a table, and continued: ,,You know I have to treat you like everyone else, Hermione. You know I can't make an exception, because I'm befriend with you."

,,I know..."

,,Oh look, she can talk to me."

,,Narcissa..."

,,Hermione, I want to know it... what is your problem with me?! You aren't talking with me since almost two weeks."

,,I don't have a problem with you." Hermione said, and actually she know it better, than to lie to Narcissa, who muttered: ,,Said the Grinch to Christmas..." and of course she knew, Hermione was lying, because there was this one eyebrow that rose higher and higher... Hermione sighed: ,,It doesn't matter..."

,,It does..." Narcissa said softer, and stepped closer.

,,What is it...?"

,,I-It's nothing..."

,,Lying at me, twice in a minute? That's hard..."

Hermione sighed again, and said: ,,Alright, alright... there are two things, that might bother me... one thing is, that my parents want me to come over to them during Christmas..."

,,And what's the matter...?"

,,I didn't tell them, that I'm not interested in guys, and my Dad always talks about it, how nice it would be, if I would bring my boyfriend to Christmas dinner... and then there is that woman, I'm interested in, but there's also that other woman, who's flirting with her. And I can't handle that shit... I... I just can‘t handle it.“

Narcissa blushed, stepped closer so that their bodies were almost touching, and took Hermione‘s hands.

„Mione... you should be honest with your Dad... go home for Christmas. And you should tell them about your little crush...“

„It‘s not a crush...“

„Oh it definitely sounds for me, like you‘re having a crush...“ Narcissa said, placing a hand next to Hermione‘s head, and leaned closer, to whisper in her ear: „On me.“

Hermione gasped, and wanted to say something, but Narcissa smirked, and stepped back...

_”I don‘t have...“_ she couldn‘t even lie in her own mind… she definitely have a crush on Narcissa.

„So... let me ask you again... what is your-”

Hermione couldn‘t held back it any longer, so she grabbed Narcissa‘s blouse, pulled her closer, and kissed her.

„That is my problem with you.“ she whispered, and wanted to leave, but Narcissa grabbed her hand, wanted to say something, when other students entered the library.

They looked each other in the eyes, and without a single word, Hermione left the library as quick as possible...

_”Can I ask you something...?“_ Hermione wrote her mother this evening, and continued with the next message:

_”What if I wouldn‘t have a boyfriend...? I know, Dad said, I could bring my boyfriend over for our Christmas dinner, but... I don‘t have a boyfriend. I‘m not even interested in guys...“_

_”I was wondering, when you are going to tell us...“_

_”Oh... I... wasn‘t sure, what you would say...“_

_”Mione... a mother knows things like that. So let me change your father‘s request...“_

During the next days, she couldn‘t see Narcissa, and she also couldn‘t speak to her in private, and she didn‘t wanted to talk about that, through letters.

But how was she supposed to talk about that with Narcissa... she only kissed her once... she knows what Hermione was feeling, but what if she doesn‘t feel the same...? And on the other hand... would Narcissa had have had even say it?! Would she have had say, that she know, that Hermione had has a crush on her?!

It was late evening, but she had to talk about it... now... so she went to Narcissa‘s office, and knocked. The door opened after a few seconds, and without letting her say something, Hermione walked passed her.

„Alright, I couldn‘t see you a whole week, and I told my mother, that I am not attracted to guys, and she knew it, so she told me, I could bring my girlfriend to Christmas eve, if I would have one, but I don‘t have a girlfriend, I just have a teacher, whom I‘m attracted to, and who have probably no idea, how it is for me, to stand there, and watch that other... that... that cunt, how she flirts with you! And... and I can‘t tell my mother, that I‘m in love with you, because no one can know that... and the most important thing... you probably don‘t even have feelings for me, because-“ Hermione stopped talking immediately when she turned around, finding Narcissa with an open night gown... she was naked underneath it, and Hermione‘s eyes were traveling over that perfect body.

„I was wondering, how I could make you shut up... now listen... Beth is a stupid cunt, who‘s just attracted to me, because I‘m rich... and about Christmas dinner...“ she said, while she stepped closer.

„So... Hermione Darling Granger... how ought I show you... how much I do have feelings for you...?“

Hermione grabbed in the night gown, pulled her closer, and kissed her.

They deepened the kiss, Hermione pressend Narcissa against the wall, and moaned, when she pushed her fingers deep inside of her teacher.

„Don‘t... you dare... to stop...“ Narcissa whispered, moaning around Hermione‘s fingers...

When they were sitting in her parents‘ living room, her parents were asking every possible question, parents could ask their children‘s boyfriend, or girlfriend in this case, and while Hermione was imagining a big black hole in the ground, she felt Narcissa‘s bare foot on her leg. They didn‘t tell them, Narcissa was her teacher, but a teacher, who‘s teaching at her college, while Narcissa‘s foot wandered higher and her, and Hermione bit her lower lip, and opened her legs a bit more...

„You foot-fucked me underneath my... parents‘ table...“ Hermione said later to Narcissa, while she kissed, and undressed her.

„Tell me... you... didn‘t like it... besides... from out of my point of view... you are the one, who don‘t wear some underwear...“

Hermione moaned a bit louder, when Narcissa‘s finger‘s reached her wetness...

„Aaahhh~ I hate you...“

„Are you... telling this to everyone... whose fingers... are deep... inside... of you...?“

Hermione moaned even louder, when Narcissa thrusted her fingers even deeper...

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she bit her lip, when she saw Narcissa´s back, and whispered: ,,Ups…“

,,Don´t worry about this few scratches… I liked it…“ Narcissa muttered, and opened an eye.

,,Do you still hate me…?“

Hermione laughed, and kissed her: ,,No… I love you…“

,,I love you too, Mione… and about last night… after you bit my ass… I don’t care, that you are younger than me…“ Hermione blushed, and slid closer to Narcissa…

_**THE END, AND MERRY X-MAS!** _


	5. Jadis/Susan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... because someone wanted another Susan/Jadis Story, and I will make the promise, that I will write a big Story out of this OS...
> 
> AU - No Magic, No Narnia

It was late evening, when Susan was walking through snow covered streets, listening to her music, and her hands deep inside of her pockets, when she realized a car next to her. She pulled off her ear pods, looking in the open window of a white Ford Mustang.

,,If that isn’t my favorite ex student…“

,,Ms Winter…“ Susan said, wide smirking. It was as if those few words, saved the whole evening.

,,Get in…“ she said gently, and without hesitation, Susan entered the car, and they looked at each other, before her former teacher asked: ,,How long haven’t we seen each other? 7 years…?“

Susan nodded, and said: ,,The last time in college… you were my favorite teacher in geography…“

,,Oh that’s nice… how are you…?“

,,Fine…“ Susan said, trying to lie to her former teacher, who asked, whether she would be sure about that.

,,Ms Winter, I don’t want to bother you with that today…“

,,Susan, it’s Christmas, and we both know, that I’m probably related to the Grinch, so you really don’t have to hold anything back. And it’s Jadis. We aren’t at College anymore.“

Susan nodded, feeling an old heat growing deep in side of her… yes, she knew that growing heat perfectly well. She had felt it every day, Jadis was teaching them back at College… she was hiding it every day, too… it might be an absolutely cliche, but she was in love with that woman next to her, and she always wondered how it would be to stroke through those long blond hair…how it would be to touch her again… how it would be to kiss her again…

Yes, she had had kissed that woman before… it was at a Christmas Party back in College, and they were talking about something, Susan couldn’t remember, when everybody was suddenly looking at them. She had been looking up at the ceiling, and there had been a mistletoe right above of them…

,,Susan…?“ Jadis ripped her out of her thoughts, and she shook her head: ,,Sorry… I was thinking about something… what was your question…?“

,,Why you are outside in a cold winter`s night…“ Jadis repeated the Question, Susan didn’t get, and she said: ,,Stupid Christmas Party in the Restaurant I’m working…“

Jadis smirked, and asked: ,,Do you mind if an old Lady like me invites you for an Eggnog?“

,,You are not that old, Jadis… besides, isn’t Eggnog a typical Christmas drink?“

,,Could be… but to be honest, I just like it.“

Susan laughed, and nodded: ,,I think I could come with you for a glass… or two.“

,,No plans for Christmas?“ Jadis asked out of curiosity, and Susan shook her head: ,,No. Peter and I aren’t talking since four years, Edmund and Lucy are in Europe. Studying history and art.“

,,What happened to you and Peter…?“

,,Erm… he don’t like the thought, of me being lesbian…“

Jadis shook her head in disbelieve, and stopped her car in front of a house…

They got out, entered the house, and walked to one of two elevators, when Susan said, she always had thought, Jadis would live in a huge manor, what made Jadis laugh. ,,You mean like Freddie Mercury with a bunch of cats?“

Susan laughed, and they entered the elevator. ,,No… well, yes. But I think you would own dogs instead of cats.“

After they reached the last floor, Jadis leads them to her apartment, they entered it, and she turned on the lights.

,,Oh my god…“ Susan gasped when she looked around in the wide open apartment… there was a huge window on the other side of a living room, big enough for at least six people… she walked through the living room, looking down over London.

,,That is so beautiful…“ she whispered, turning around to Jadis who was making a fire in her fireplace.

,,Thank you…“ she said, looking up at Susan with a smile…

****

,,Oh come on, you can’t tell me, that you are 28 and Single…“ Jadis said a bit later when both of them were sitting in front of the fireplace on some pillows, each a glass of Eggnog in their hand.

,,It’s true…“ Susan laughed, asking: ,,What about you? I mean… you are an attractive woman.“

Jadis blushed hard, shaking her head: ,,No one… my husband left me, after I kissed a student under the mistletoe.“

,,Seriously?!“ Susan asked and looked at her. ,,I mean… it was just a kiss. And it was underneath a stupid mistletoe. Not even the other teachers had said something about it. Nor against it.“

Jadis nodded: ,,I know. But he told me I could have just gone and refused that kiss. But of course I was crazy to tell him that refusing a kiss under the mistletoe brings bad luck…“

Susan shook her head, taking Jadis´ hand, and whispered: ,,I don’t think you’re crazy just because you believe in those things… call me crazy, but I also believe in Ghosts and black cats…“

Jadis squeezed her hand, and said: ,,Me too… so perhaps we’re both a little crazy.“

****

,,I´ve missed you…“ Susan said, after a while, feeling Jadis´ gaze on her.

,,Back in College we were talking about so much, and even private stuff, I never could’ve talk about with someone else… I… I liked that kiss, because it was the best thing, that had happened on this day… in my entirely school year… I can’t explain it, but in this very moment, you had let me forget, that I have three siblings, and that I had had sometimes be big sister, mother, and father at the same time… I know how stupid that sounds, but this… here with you… is one of my best Christmas eves since a very long time.“

Jadis placed a hand on Susan’s cheek, forced her gently to look at her, and whispered: ,,I wouldn’t need a mistletoe to kiss you again, Susan… call me stupid, but… I was glad that my husband had left me, because I hadn’t had any feelings for him anymore, because… because there was a young student who had steal my heart… and… actually, I would want for her, to steal it again…“

Susan blushed hard, bit her lower lip, leaned in, and she whispered: ,,I don’t need a mistletoe either, and I want you… to keep my heart, because you’ve stole mine either…“ before she kissed her…

_**THE END...** _


End file.
